1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for detecting an abnormality in an electric equipment installed on transporting means such as vehicles, ships and aircraft.
In general, electric equipment such as an engine control unit installed on an automobile incorporates an abnormality detecting section for detecting an abnormality which has occurred in the electric equipment.
When an abnormality occurs in the electric equipment, the abnormality detecting section transmits an abnormal signal to a display section in the electric equipment and a display panel on the dashboard of an automobile.
This abnormal signal is a signal indicating the content of an abnormality (what kind of abnormality has occurred in what position in the electric equipment).
The display panel on the dashboard lights up in accordance with the abnormal signal, while the display section in the electric equipment lights up to indicate the content of the abnormality in accordance with the abnormal signal.
An inspector can know that an abnormality has occurred in the electric equipment and understand what kind of abnormality has occurred.
These years, circuits arranged in electric equipment installed on an automobile have become more and more complicated, and accordingly, various abnormalities have occurred in such equipment.
The display section of an electric equipment displays the contents of several kinds of abnormalities by coding the content of an abnormality in accordance with an abnormality signal.
Further, when a plurality of abnormalities occur, the display section simultaneously displays a plurality of codes.
Accordingly, an inspector can know the contents of the abnormalities by reading codes on the display section.
However, the display section incorporated in the electric equipment may be installed at a place where it is difficult to read the display.
Further, it takes a long time for an inspector to understand the coded content of an abnormality.
Further, the above-mentioned electric equipment has terminals for outputting abnormal signals to an external device. The inspector can analyze in detail of the content of the abnormality using an analyzer connected to the terminals.
However, in this case, there have been the following problems: First, it takes a long time to connect an analyzer to the electric equipment. Second inferior contacts may occur in the connection between the analyzer and the connecting terminals. Further, an extra space should be provided for the connection.